La cita (Ophis)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Al fin hay actualizacion para las citas y como lo prometido es deuda hoy viene Ophis demostrandonos que el ser un ser super poderoso no quita el hecho de que se es "humano" asi que la veremos en una tierna cita con Issei siendo quiza por primera vez una chica normal saliendo con su pareja ¿como se desenvolvera esta cita? bueno tendran que entrar y averiguar como termina


**MIS QUERIDOS NOVATOS YA VOLVI Y EL CUERPO LO SABE XD HOY UNA VEZ MAS TOCA CITA ¡YEI! Y ESTA VA DEDICADA A UCHIHA-KUN PARA SU DELEITE SUYO PROPIO DE EL Y PARA USTEDES QUE TAMBIEN ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN:**

Hoy era viernes en la noche así que las muchachas buscaban una forma de averiguar quién saldría con nuestro OPPAI dragón mañana sábado y todas se encontraban en la mesa muy aburridas

-¿Y si jugamos otro torneo de JANKEN?-preguntaba la reina de Gremory

-¿Después de cómo te pusiste con el anterior? Ni loca-le respondió la pelirroja

-¿Bueno y que propone BOUCHO?-preguntaba Rossweisse

-No se

-De hecho venía a pedir permiso para salir mañana con el sekiryuutei-dijo la Loli gótica Ophis que apareció de la nada

-¿Que? ¡No!-Contesto la presidenta

-Pero yo no eh convivido con Hyoudo Issei desde que estoy aquí y mi objetivo es estudiar al Dragón Rojo sin mencionar que él es mío-le contesto con esa típica cara y voz inexpresivas, propio de ella

-¿Y? Yo soy su prometida y aunque seas dueña de su cuerpo su corazón me pertenece a mí así que creo que ¡YO! Merezco la cita de mañana

-Dije que quiero Salir con Issei Mañana-hablo con un tono de molestia mientras un aura morada empezaba a rodearla

Pero Rias no se echó para atrás y de ella emano una luz roja con vivos negros. Ambas estaban a punto de Chocar cuando de pronto…

-¡WOW! Quietas, no pueden pelear aquí-decía el peli platino mientras cargaba por los Brazos a nuestra Loli diabólica-Gremory, no te recomendaría empezar una pelea con el dragón Ouroboros, no es inteligente, y Ophis tampoco es buena idea combatir contra la dueña de la Destrucción resuélvanlo de otra manera-ordeno Vali intentando calmar a la fieras

Y lo consiguió ambas bajaron sus auras:

-Creo que tienes razón Lucifer, Ophis-chan ¿Qué le parece un trato?

-¿Qué trato?

- _Bien se calmaron, otro segundo más y esto habría sido una masacre, lo cual es MALA idea ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste cuidándolas Hyoudo Issei?-_ Pensaba relajándose Vali ya que Issei le encargo a sus muchachas mientras el salía a cumplir un contrato

-Le doy la razón en el hecho de que no has pasado mucho Tiempo con Issei a "solas" y a cambio de eso, nos permitirás a las chicas y a mi arreglarte para mañana-le comento Rias a Ophis con un tono más amistoso

-Supongo que no es mucho a pagar, Lo acepto

-Bien, estate lista para mañana ¿Verdad Chicas?

Hablo la presidenta con un tono y una cara diabólicas, Ophis sintió un escalofrió y cuando volteo a ver a sus demás compañeras la vio dedicándoles la misma cara que Gremory, quizá esa era la primera Vez en toda su LARGA vida que Ophis se sintió realmente nerviosa. En la Puerta arribaba nuestro héroe

-Ya vine, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-saludo efusivo

-(Todas) ¡LARGO!

-¿EEHHH?

-Muy bien Hyoudo Issei vamos que ya decidieron la próxima cita mañana-le dijo Vali mientras que con una mano lo arrastraba de la camisa

-¡Pero acabo de llegar!-se quejaba llorando mientras su "amigo" lo sacaba a rastras de la casa

A la mañana siguiente

Issei esperaba en el parque central a su próxima cita ya que Vali no le informo quien habían decidido mandarle Hoy ¿Por qué siempre decidían ellas? El venía con una camisa Rosa (arremangada) y un pantalón Beige y Botas de gamuza café y se peinó como siempre, Por su parte a su cita la obligaron a ponerse un vestido casual rosa (no tan claro) sin mangas y que dejaba ver su cuello que reafirmaba su blanca tez una, diadema como las que siempre lleva pero en vez de morada era del mismo color que su vestido, unos tacones blancos de altura media, que ayudaban con su figura (aun siendo una linda LOLI) le pusieron Rubor y labial claros solo para pintar un poco su piel y quizá desde que ella apareció en la vida de nuestro dragón, venia sonrojo dada, quizá era la primera vez que se arreglaba tanto (corrección, que la arreglaban) para salir con un hombre ¡A ELLA! ¡EL DRAGON DEL INFINITO! ¡¿Tenía que arreglarse para ver a un chico?! ¡Cualquiera daría lo que sea por simplemente lamer el suelo por dónde camina! ¡¿Y ahora la obligan a maquillarse?! ¡Y encima él le pertenece! ¡Issei Hyoudo era realmente afortunado!

-¡Ophis te ves muy bien!

\- Bien hecho

-¿Qué?

-alabar a tu dueña, es algo inteligente

-Pero no lo decía por esa razón

-¿?

-No importa el hecho de que soy "Tuyo" te estoy alagando porque te vez hermosa

Eso fue bajo, ¿Cómo conseguía él hacer eso? Issei había logrado hacer sonrojar a al dragón del infinito, no cabía duda que en todos estos años no había existido un dragón rojo tan increíble y él lo sabía así que se aprovechó y jalo rápidamente a Ophis para que fueran a divertirse, él la llevo a una tienda de servicio rápido (Algo así como OXXO pero japonés) y le compro un raspado de mora y el uno de cereza, ella por su parte lo acepto gustosa y lo bebió rápido…

-¡AU! ¿Qué es esta cosa fría que me lastima la cabeza?-pregunto Mosqueda por el dolor

-¿Eso? Es un raspado y es delicioso pero se me olvido decirte que lo bebas despacio

La dragona (que ya se le estaba pasando el dolor) reviso una vez más el vaso y esta vez lo bebió lentamente, y él tenía razón era realmente sabroso lo que provoco que su LOLINES aflorara y no soltara el vaso al tiempo que se le sonrojaban las mejillas mientras entraba en estado Chibi-soy-muy-linda. Después de nuestro accidente congelador Issei la llevo al árcade decidido a aplastar a Ophis en los videojuegos ¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué el destino es cruel? ¿Por qué todas las Lolis son excelentes jugando? Issei fue barrido y trapeado por Ophis en todo lo que tocaran, no hubo una sola cosa en la que jugaran en la que Ophis no masacrara a nuestro Héroe

-A veces te odio, ¿Lo sabias Euphoria?-le recriminaba Issei al escritor

 _ **EUPHORIA1400-¿QUE? ¿PERO PORQUE? YO SOLO SOY HONESTO XD**_

-No mientas que te encanta burlarte de mí

 _ **EUPHORIA1400-UN POCO, SI, MUCHO, PERO SOLO TRATO DE PONER LAS COSAS COMO SON, TU Y YO QUE SABEMOS TODO DE ANIME, ESTAMOS ENTERADOS DE LA AFINIDAD LOLI-VIDEOJUEGO QUE ESTA IMPLICITA**_

-Supongo que tienes razón mejor continuemos con esto

-¿Con quién hablas?-cuestiono Ophis

-Con nadie, sigamos divirtiéndonos

Un rato después el estómago de ella empezó a rugir por lo que decidieron ir a comer

-¿Cómo que te gustaría probar?

-Siempre me han gustado los alimentos conocidos como "HOT DOGS" Son deliciosos-hablo inexpresiva para disimular su emoción

-Bien pues vamos por unos

En cuanto encontraron un puesto se dispusieron a comer, ella lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo delicioso del alimento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nuestro compañero que no paraba de mirarla, ahora mismo nadie le creería que ella es uno de los 2 dioses dragones, solo parecía una Lolita común y corriente tan feliz, tan humana, tan…Bonita. Quizá no tenga el cuerpo de las demás pero Ophis tenía un "no sé qué" que la volvía realmente atractiva (Especialmente para Uchiha-kun que le gusta mucho XD) y cuando ella sintió la mirada de su cita encima de ella una vez más se sonrojo logrando que la pena también sonrojara a Issei

Después de comer regresaban a casa pero en el camino pasaron por una tienda en la que había una pulsera con un dije de dragón negro, inmediatamente a mirada de ella se ilumino haciendo que nuestro héroe entrara y lo comprara sin siquiera preguntar

-¡HI! Aquí tienes-le dijo dulce mientras tomaba su mano y le colocaba la pulsera

En ese momento Ouroboros recordó su charla con Rias:

 _ **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK:**_

 _-Muy bien pequeña dragoncita aquí tienes-le decía Rias mientras le entregaba un espejo para que se viera a Ophis_

 _-No me gusta, pero ustedes son las expertas en esto así que está bien-contesto inexpresiva_

 _-Me alegra oír eso y recuerda cuando sientas el momento indicado, bésalo_

 _-lo beso_

 _-Bésalo_

 _-Beso_

 _-¡EXACTO!_

 _ **FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK:**_

Ophis estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo hacerlo, era la primera vez que un hombre lograba hacerle sentir tantas cosas, él era demasiado especial, hacía que todos sus años de experiencia se fueran al traste.

Venían caminando por el parque donde se encontraron cuando de pronto ella se detiene en seco, cuando el volteo la mirada la encontró en un estado KAWAI ella estaba sonrojada sujetando su manga con su mano izquierda mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de él

-Ophis…chan

Ella no respondió solo se puso de frente y cerró los ojos muy apenada levantando la cara, Issei por su parte enseguida entendió el mensaje y también se apeno un poco pero luego se tranquilizó y la miro en ese estado, sonrojada, temblorosa no cabía duda que aun con todo ese poder ella podía llegar a ser una niña normal por lo que el sonrió dulcemente y la tomo por los brazos, lo que provoco que ella diera un saltito por los nervios pero sin abrir los ojos, y lentamente acerco sus labios con los de ella estáA que sus respiraciones se volvieron una en un lento y dulce beso.

 **HASTA QUE ME DIGNO A ESCRIBIR XD**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **HASTA AQUÍ LA CITA DEL DIA DE HOY, ME ESFORCÉ PARA QUE QUEDARA BIEN Y ACORDE AL PERSONAJE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **UCHIHA-KUN LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ ESTA LA CITA DE HOY ESPERO TE GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI, O INCLUSO MAS XD**

 **UN ENORME ABRAZO LLENO DE AGRADECIMIENTO PARA:**

 **TRYNDAMER95**

 **ISSEI211**

 **Zafir09**

 **GallardoXD**

 **XenoviaxIssei**

 **Sexy Rias5.1**

 **riohey sawada dragneel**

 **DXDmar**

 **Y PARA EL USUARIO ANONIMO QUE ME DIO EL HONOR DE LEER ESTO**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODO NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE CITA**

 **CHAO**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
